Best Friends & Music Careers (Alternate Season One)
by Marvelous Shrinking Vampire
Summary: Liam Hastings is the best-friend to Trish de la Rosa and Ally Dawson. Lela Montgomery is the BFF to Austin Moon and Dez Kingston. Who knew they'd find love, romance, and a music career in a music store called Sonic Boom? K , because it's a kid's show.


**A/N: I've been wanting to write this story for a while. It features two OCs who are best friends to Austin and Dez, who help Austin become a star while they try to get their own careers. I'll be posting the link for them each season. Because it's Season One and the series started in 2011, I'll be putting in links of their portrayers in 2011.**

* * *

If you asked Liam Hastings what it was like to have a socially awkward, shy songwriter and her sassy, bold, outgoing best friend as his own best-friends, you'd get an answer similar to "it's really funny and unique and it's really entertaining when Ally embarrasses herself in public or whenever Trish sasses somebody." And it was true. It was strange how a popular, well-liked jock like him had befriended the nerdy Ally Dawson and the feisty Trish de la Rosa.

If you asked Ally Dawson what it was liked to have Marino High's precious quarterback as her big-brother/best-friend, you'd get an answer, "he may be popular, but he's actually just as awkward as I am and is surprisingly-musically talented for a jock. He always knows what to say and really _is _like a big brother to Trish and I, with a little more teasing than protecting."

If you asked Trish de la Rosa how it felt to have the cutest guy at Marino as one of her best-friends, she'd answer you with, "we all have each other's backs. Whenever I'm down, Liam will be asking who to beat-up and Ally will amuse me with her awkwardness. Same goes to Ally, except I tell her sassy comebacks I said to people that day. If Liam's sad, Ally would make him a gift and I would just improvise since I didn't know he was sad. We're really close."

The three certainly didn't expect to be saying all of this to a teen magazine for Trish's infamous witty comebacks and somewhat-excellent manager skills, Ally's coming over of her stage-fright and how many songs she's written, and Liam's low, strong powerhouse vocals and his lovely, girly girlfriend Lela along with their special, rare friendship formed of the awkward songwriting brunette, the popular foreign exchange British student, and the troublemaking, sassy, lazy Latina.

* * *

Dez Kingston was quite happy with his friendship towards Austin Moon and Lela Montgomery. He'd probably describe it as, "perfect, yet special and rare at the same time. Lela and I have always tried to make Austin famous. Who knew it'd actually happen?" that sentence would surprise you with how intelligent and wisdom he had backing up those words.

Austin Moon didn't hide his protectiveness towards Lela and stupidity with Dez. He'd say-in his own words-"Dez and I are big brothers to Lela. She's an only child and has always wanted another sibling, but her parents wouldn't adopt or try for another. Dez teases her and I protect her. We bring out the best in each other. I would hate to not have met them."

Lela Montgomery wouldn't be afraid to admit she had crushed on Austin and was Dez's ex. She'd probably say, "Dez and I had a little thing in seventh grade. It didn't work out and we broke-up. We were both devastated, but we remained friends and our bond only grew stronger. Now, Austin...I've always had a soft spot for that blonde. We both wanted to become famous and I thought I was in love with him. But, instead, we just became siblings with no family blood between us."

Yet, the trio would be saying this to _Leopard Beat _in a music-store with their other three best-friends. Their friendship was just as unusual as Trish, Ally, and Liam's friendship. Dez: The Goofball with a Heart-of-Gold. Austin: The Talented Singer-Dancer Blonde. Lela: The Girly Singing Cheerleader. You'd expect Austin to probably bully Dez and Austin and Lela to be dating. Yet they formed a strong bond despite all its romantic drama that was pushed to the past.

* * *

Team Austin, Lela, and Liam had come a long way. No one would expect it to start by a certain blonde stealing a certain brunette's songbook and then soon becoming partners. They went from simple gigs on TV shows and struggles to remain famous to getting a record and two New Year's Eve performances to tours and romance between four people they hadn't expected to fall for.

This is their story.


End file.
